Колизей Шея Дракона
thumb|250px|Колизей Шея Дракона. - локация в Final Fantasy VI, расположенная в северо-западной части Мира Руин, к северу от Кёлингена и Замка Фигаро. Колизей является ареной сражений, на которой любой персонаж может попробовать себя в бою с монстрами из игры. До Апокалипсиса вместо него в этом месте располагается маленькая хижина с вывеской . Сюжет In the World of Balance, the coliseum does not yet exist, but a house stands in its future location. The owner of the house decides to build a coliseum, because he believes people are at their best when they are at war. There is a Hero's Ring in a pot in the house, but otherwise there is no reason to visit it. thumb|Колизей на Карте Мира. One year after the Apocalypse, the Coliseum has been completed, and the owner is very pleased with Kefka for creating a world full of war. Ultros acts as the coliseum's receptionist. Other people who hang out at the coliseum include Siegfried and the lone surviving Imperial soldier. Схватки Players can fight in the coliseum at will. When the player chooses to fight, they must wager an item. They will see their opponent and the item they have wagered, and must choose one of their party members to do battle. All the coliseum fights are one-on-one, and the player's character is AI-controlled and will use any commands and spells they know. To this end, nothing stops them from using acquired moves which injure or even kill themselves, (such as Self-Destruct or Soul Spiraler). If the player wins, they will lose their wagered item and win the opponent's wagered item. If the player loses the battle, or if both the player's character and the opponent are killed at the same time, the player loses their wagered item and does not win anything. If the player's character warps out of battle using Teleport, they will retain their wagered item. Список ставок thumb|right|Сражение в Колизее. *If a wager does not appear in this list, then typically the fight is with Typhon and the reward is Elixir. Typhon's first action is almost always Snort, which ejects the player from the battle without costing them their wager. If the player's character is fast and strong enough to defeat Typhon before being ejected, they will lose their wager and win an Elixir as with other battles. Typically, Typhon appears whenever the player bets a common or worthless item. Most (but not all) store-bought equipment pieces and items count. *If Shadow has survived the Floating Continent and has been rescued from the Cave in the Veldt, betting the Ichigeki will result in a fight against Shadow, with the Ichigeki as the reward, after which Shadow will rejoin the party. Otherwise, betting Ichigeki will have the default Typhon/Elixir result. *In the Advance version, betting Excalipoor will result in a fight with Onion Dasher, followed by a fight between Gilgamesh and the current party under the player's active control, with a Merit Award and the Gilgamesh esper as the reward. *This list is also available as a series of flowcharts that shows the paths of chains of consecutive bets and their destinations. Музыкальные темы "Johnny C. Bad" is the background theme that plays at the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. Галерея Интересные факты *In the SNES and PS releases of Final Fantasy VI, the location is named "Dragon's Neck Colosseum". The Game Boy Advance release, however, spells all instances of the name as "Coliseum". en:Dragon's Neck Coliseum Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Места Категория:Места Final Fantasy VI